


A night of games

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fantrolls, Oral Sex, Pegging, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue blood Utolup Surbus planned to have a simple night at the movies. Olive blood Dimior Fabrca however had something far more entertaining planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of games

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for http://teufortkid.tumblr.com/ featuring their fantrolls. Posted here by request.

Utolup arrived to the entrance of the theatre with time to spare. Twelve minutes left in fact till the film he and Dimior had agreed to see that night would begin. Though as he glanced around in search of the lady herself, he found her curiously absent. He scoured the outside of the residence to see if she was near- perhaps just around the corner, though turned up with nothing. Then he ventured a short look inside only to receive similar results. 

Standing just outside, he leaned against a wall fitted with movie posters, fittingly one for the very film they were to see, and waited for Dimior. His feet tapped the smooth polished stone walkway, not out of annoyance but to help him ease his impatience. There had to be a reason for the girl’s tardiness, she had set the schedule so she wouldn’t take it likely right? 

He pulled free his grub-tab again and checked the time. Six minutes left it read. Now Utolup was getting concerned. Involuntarily his feet tapped more rapidly, as if he was a student eager for class to end. Across the street from where he stood, was a small arcade that looked to be mostly dead inside metaphorically speaking. Though depending on the owner’s blood hue, he wouldn’t be surprised if the term might have been a bit more literal. Through the faint silhouette of tinted glass, Utolup looked curiously at the flashing lights and waiting games, each calling forth prospective patrons to spend in house currency for the meager thrills and entertainment they offered.

Though whatever their faults, they looked like fun. Perhaps when the movie was finished he and Dimior could play a few games? 

As if summoned by his thoughts, there was the very girl in question. Olive blood Dimior Fabrca, turning right around the street corner with a cunning smile and a confident step in her stride.

And dressed in one of the most revealing outfits he’d seen her in. 

Utolup nigh felt his heart burst from embarrassment at the sight of her. Dressed in a very tight fitting set of khaki daisy dukes, a very short and revealing crop top, and what looked almost like silk stockings, it left him sweating bullets despite the cold. 

Peaking just over the rim of her shorts looked to be a pair of lacy black panties, set in just such a way as to almost seem deliberate. Glancing upwards, Utolup could see the olive blood’s perky nipples press outwards against her tight top and then the realization hit him. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Dimior was out in public and not wearing a bra. What was she thinking? He swallowed as he stared longer than he should at her chest, how the fabric seemed to wrap itself around her not immodest pair of tits, almost accentuating her lovely assets. The way her cut off shirt showed her well toned abs made his lip quiver ever so faintly. 

Thoughts of lower and more intimate regions of the girl filled his head. Her pants wrapped around her lovely waspish hips and at that moment he thought how he’d like to see them free of clothing. Embarrassingly, he wondered how her ass looked. Did those shorts wrap as tightly around that lovely rump of hers as much as her shirt did around her chest? And most prominently what did she look like when bare of them all? In that scant few seconds, his pants shrunk a size or two too small all of a sudden and Utolup had to awkwardly shift to keep them comfortable.

“Nice to meet you too Uto.” She said to him warmly with a small hint of what he thought was teasing, as if she knew his thoughts and cheered him on. Utolup cleared his throat and shook his head, his face flush with embarrassment. He had been so wrapped up in his gawking he hadn’t even noticed her right in front of him. 

“Uh yes, sorry Dimior. My apologies.” He stammered out at her. She returned an amused grin and gave him a light tap on the shoulder to put him at ease. 

“So ready for the movie?” He asked her.

“Why yessss! Everything is ready I think. Let’s go see this “movie” Uto.” 

“O-okay.” He said back, curious why she was talking as such. 

Though as they began to enter, Uto took notice of a scheduling bored near the doors. Listing the times, it showed they were still forty minutes early for even the earliest time.

“Uh Dimor?” He said, tapping her for attention. “The movie doesn’t start till forty minutes from now.”

Dimior turned to look at him then to the timetable and gave out what looked like a fake look of surprise. 

“Oh nooo. That is a problem Uto.” She said in an odd mocking manner. “Oh how could I have missed such a detail?” A light sigh followed by a tsk tsk tsk, Dimior seemed less upset than she was suggesting.  
She turned back to him. 

“Ah well Uto. It’s no issue. We’ll just kill some time till then!”

“Doing what?” He asked.

“Ohhhh I don’t know…” Her voice trailed on, a lone finger brought to her lips quizzically as she gazed upwards in thought. Then with a sudden mild outburst of cheeriness, she brought her hand outwards, lone finger pointed upwards, followed by a gasp. 

“Why not the arcade across the street?” She said, yanking Utolup’s head near her, the side of his face pressed to her chest, she didn’t seem to notice or care. Uto felt his pants grow tighter again.

“Uh yeah sure Dimior. Perfect idea.” He muttered. Dimior turned herself to face him and gave him a tight hug, pressing the rest of his face into her perky bosom.

“Great!” She said. Utolup screamed internally, wishing both for this moment to end and never end. He could swear the girl’s nipples were hard. And now so was a certain part of him much to his intense embarrassment.

Releasing her grip, Dimior took hold of his hand and shot him a playful look. The girl dragged him towards the arcade. Utolup was certain she was toying with him on purpose now. She had to be. Everything was starting to click, her outfit, the way she seemed to walk and hold him. Suddenly he felt his face turn cold at the realization that more was to probably come, and even worse.

“Oh royal condescension. Give me strength.” 

 

Dimior felt her heart race. Outwardly she tried to look calm and in control, as if all was well and normal. Internally however, she could barely contain her excitement and growing desire. She had high hopes for tonight and so far they had not been disappointed. Her body felt hot and her clothes constricting. Thoughts of where to take this little playful plot next filled her head. How exactly she would tease her cute little Uto? What new and exciting ways she could push him in public and most of all, how’d they ease into the grand finale. Just thinking of the diminutive blue blood, face all flushed blue, tongue hanging free, labored breaths as he panted, sweat dripping down his face as she did all sorts of lewd things to him. Just the very idea made her nipples harden and her crotch ache for some stimulation. She wanted to fuck him then and there but oh would that spoil things.

“Oh what oh what am I going to do to you Uto? Ohoho, boy I can’t wait to see.” She thought.

Dimior eagerly dragged the poor little blue blood out of the theatre, a wicked smile on her face and a glint of something special in her eyes. Her pace faster than his, he struggled to keep up with her as Dimior practically dragged him along. There was something about her this moment; she seemed riled up in a fashion, excited even, but what for? As they crossed the pathway and neared the arcade, Uto’s gaze was cast at Dimior’s toned, firm ass. Eyeing it intently he swallowed a particularly large gulp of air as each step of hers caused it to sway in that most alluring and lovely way. He tightened his grip and Dimior returned the move.

Stepping into the building, the pair was greeted to an assault of noise as various machines, games and other time wasters competed for their attention. Dimior looked around excitedly, eyes darting from game to game as her mind worked itself over.

“Oh what shall we play first?” She muttered under her breath.

Uto stood close to her, more curious to the general view of things than any particular details. What held his attention most was Dimior. She was panting, her chest heaving up and down in just such a lovely way. Each breast rising and falling with the faintest bounce. He swallowed again and averted his gaze, embarrassed at himself, and shifted his uncomfortably tight pants again, this was not how he should be acting. 

“ohwhateveryouwant.” Uto spoke up; eyes cast downwards, thoughts of Dimior straddling him naked. She scanned the room and found something that seemed to catch her interest and pointed at it.

“That! We’ll play that game!” She said, and dragged Uto towards it. It was a fighting game, one he’d never played before. He stared dumbfounded at it, glancing nervously at the controls, he hesitated to touch them. 

"Um Dimior I'm not good at fighting games." he muttered.

"Well I happen to be a master! Here, I'll show you how to play." With that she dropped the bag and stood behind the diminutive troll, then pressed their bodies close till they were touching. Dimior lowered her head to Uto's and smiled. Uto froze as he felt her chest brush against the back of his head. 

"Grab the joystick. Like this." She said, gently grasping his left hand and placing it on the controls. 

"Then put your right hand here." Dimior then did the same for his right and placed it on a set of buttons. 

Pulling a currency card from places unknown she swiped it in the machine and pressed start. She wrapped both her hands around his chest tightly, pressing them closer together.

"Now my little Uto... Let's play."

Dimior guided Uto through the motions, informing him which character to select and which stage to pick. During his first fight, he struggled to concentrate on the match, Dimior's "attention" distracting him. During it, one of her hands seemed to lower to his left upper thigh and began to rub it gently. 

"Good boy" She whispered sensually when he won the match, and brought her hand higher and settled it right on his crotch. She began to press her grip against him. Uto gulped hard and played another.

This time his luck ran dry and he lost, her hand leaving his now rock hard member. 

"Naughty boy." She whispered, sounding disappointed. Uto tried again, eager for more of her attention. 

He chose a different set of characters and level. This time the results were far more to his liking and in response Dimior "rewarded" him, her hand back where it was, her playful teasing more firm this time.

"Win and I'll give you a special treat little Uto~." She said, her hand gripping his dick briefly through the fabric.

"lose. And you get nothing..." Dimior released her grip and went right back to rubbing him out. Uto was now determined to win. He started another match.

As Dimior promised, she rewarded Uto for his successes. Increasing the intensity of her little public handjob with each victory and lowering it with each defeat. The fourth match she upped to gripping his cock again, pressing her fingers against his member slowly yet firmly as she jerked him off. When he won another match, her hand left him briefly and Uto grew worried. Though his fears soon died and were replaced by a mix of panic and excitement when she lowered them back and slipped her fingers underneath his shorts and then underwear. His eyes widened when he felt her soft palm touch the skin of his engorged cock. 

"oh sweet condesce..." He whispered.

"I am your Empress now little Uto. And it's my turn to punish you." And with that she began to jerk him off. Uto gasped softly at her touch and felt himself stand at attention.  
She kissed his head while stroking his other one. Tugging and pulling on his cock as he trembled. Uto struggled desperately to play more. His hands froze and he had to muster every ounce of will just to start another match. 

This time, Dimior upped her game further. When Uto looked to be winning the match, she quickened her pace, jerking him off and whispering encouragements to him. When he looked to be losing she slowed her movements and scoffed at him.

"You really wanna get beaten twice in row, don't you Uto?" She laughed.  
He won, desperately and by a hair's breadth, but he won and Dimior began to rapidly jerk him off, eyes darting from side to side to watch out for any accidental voyeurs.

"You like that? You want more?" 

"yes..." Utolup gasped.

"How badly do you want this?" She whispered back, beating him harder, the pleasure building with each pump of her hand. 

"A lot." He said, his climax nearing. He wanted it bad. A rapid fire of thoughts and fantasies filling his head. Thoughts of her getting to her knees and finishing him off, letting him pail her face and hungry mouth. Fantasies of sucking him off or pulling his cock free and letting him unload right then and there. He didn't care; he just wanted her to let him cum.

"Well too bad." She said deviously, and suddenly stopped. Her hand left his shorts and she backed off from him, leaving his body and cock suddenly very hungry for her touch.

"Wha-what?"

"Our little game doesn't end yet Uto. I still have so much I want to do. I think you're starting to figure out what's going on so I'll level with you. I didn't plan on seeing any movie. That was just a trick to get you to meet me in person so I could get us to this point." She said.

Uto was speechless at her plan. In retrospect he felt stupid, it should have been obvious from the start but he didn't see it. He mentally slapped his head and felt like an idiot.

"Aww don't feel bad." Dimior said, walking close to him again, she lifted his head up with a finger to meet her gaze and smiled that ever so common smile and ghosted her fingers along his body till they reached his crotch. 

"Play along and I guarantee you a reward."

"Really?" Uto asked, his aching member twitching in her grip.

"Really. And you won't even need to win any games for it.”

"So what do you say little Uto?" 

"Yes." He responded immediately. 

"Good." Dimior said, her lips curling into a devious smile. 

"Now. let's move on to more engaging things little Uto." Dimior led them on through the arcade, though Uto's raging boner was more ahead than he was. Half aware of his surroundings, he barely knew where she took them. His eyes occasionally rested on the duffle bag. What had she brought with her? It had to be for her little game, though in what way? What exactly required a duffle bag to carry?

Dimior eventually stopped near a row of private VR booths in the back. Even for the already scarcely populated building, it was dead in this corner. The booth themselves were small things, only a thick pullback curtain offering any privacy. Should anyone decide to peek inside, there would be nothing to stop them. 

Yet to her they only added to the excitement. She wasn't quite keen on being caught or anything, yet the threat, the risk of it all made what she was about to do feel that much more intense. She gave a quick scan of the place and then pulled the pair inside, closing the curtain behind her.

"Okay Uto. Let's take things up a notch." She said, gently shoving the quiet blue blood to a lacquered bench behind a nearby console. Turning to it, she swiped her card through a slot and got to her knees. Fiddling with his pants till she pulled his still engorged cock free and eyed it hungrily.

"Remember little Uto. Same rules apply. Win-" She stopped to take his member into her mouth, sucking gently on the head before pulling free with a slight pop, and gently stroking his cock. Uto hissed in surprise.

"And I'll give you a reward. Each one better than the last. Lose-" She loosened her grip, letting it fall. "And I'll stop.

"I thought you said I wouldn't need to win any games?" Utolup said.

"Well... The rules have changed!" Dimior gripped his cock tightly, slowly raising her hands up along his shaft. Utolup cooed softly in response.

"Now. Play, your little game Uto. While I play mine."

The screen came to life, flashing some random battlefield of a far off world. Snapshots of Imperial troops effortlessly crushing alien resistance were shown, Dimior softly jerking poor little Utolup in tandem. Eventually it reached a menu of sorts and prompted him to select a battle, army, and other conditions. He selected whatever looked the best, all the while struggling to keep focus.

Dimior dragged her grip along Uto's shaft. Tightening her fingers as it came up along his head. Her pace was slow and methodical. Intending to build things up and drag out as much sensation as possible while she kept him hard. She wanted to tease him, torment him as long as she could. Then when he came close to climax, stop and drag it out even further. She smiled at her devious plan and brought her free hand to her chest, grasping her breast through the fabric and gently playing with it to get herself in the mood. 

Utolup’s face was pale, small beads of sweat, faintly noticeable, trailed down his forehead as he played his game. Dimior gave out a slight chuckle; her plan was working.

Utolup focused his sight at the screen, plotting troop movements, strategy, tactics and whatever other relevant thing came to his mind. He hoped his appearance gave off the impression of stoic professionalism, like the fictional general he was playing that moment. The truth was very much the opposite. Internally he was screaming. His hands trembled as Dimior ran those soft, delicate fingers over his aching cock, pumping him, gliding them to his cock head and then bringing them down in one smooth motion. Every time she stroked him, he felt a faint jolt of pleasure run up his spine. 

It was a rapid thing. Just quick and intense enough to make itself known and desired, yet so fast as to satisfy nothing. He wanted more. He wanted her to grip his dick and just beat him off, or bring her soft lovely lips around it and work that tongue of hers over him. 

Carelessly, he spared a glance at her only to find her playing with herself. Her other hand was pinching her nipples, her chest heaving slowly, faintly, her breath slightly labored. She smiled at him and winked.

“Keep playing.” He thought.  
“Don’t get distracted. Can’t get distracted. Gotta win. Gotta win.” He thought some more.

He ordered a squad of soldiers to attack an enemy position while another flanked it. The attack, after seemingly stalling into a defeat, quickly turned to his favor, and Dimior gasped in response.

“Good boy~” She cooed softly. Her grip tightened and her strokes grew more intense. Her free hand ran underneath her shirt and she played and teased herself more intently. Pulling and tugging on her tits as she jerked him off harder.

Utolup returned to his other fight, ordering another squad to defend an area of importance while one of his victorious squads hid, waiting for a chance to attack. Sure enough his plan worked and the attacker was crushed. Just as their last troop died he felt a soft, warm sticky fluid run over his cock, sending shivers down his spine. 

He looked at Dimior, she was applying some lube, spreading it evenly along his dick. It felt warm, and pleasant. But most of all caused those distractful yet desired jolts to flare up, each stronger than they had been previously. Finally she griped his cock again and then beat him off.

Her movements weren’t slow this time, nor jerky. The lube causing her motions to be one smooth continuous stroke. Each pass she made, gliding her fingers up and down, caused his cock to ache with pleasure. He panted and gasped. He wanted more, so much more. But he had to win to earn it.

Gently he bucked his hips into her hand, hoping Dimior would either not notice or even beat him off more furiously. Instead she gripped the base of his shaft tightly.

“Ah ah ah.” She said. “No cheating.”

Utolup gulped. She wasn’t playing around this time. He returned to the game. Commanding several units to gather in specific locations to prepare for a larger attack. As he did, a previously unseen enemy showed itself and attacked one, throwing his plan in jeopardy. Dimior slowed her pace ever so slightly.

“Oooo, better hurry up little Uto.” She egged him on. Uto twitched an eye, he wouldn’t lose this match, he couldn’t. Risking the plan he ordered another nearby unit to support the attacking one. Sure enough the plan seemed to work and after a short while, the enemy relented and retreated. Quickly he ordered everyone back in formation and continued with the plan. Dimior increased her stokes. 

“All or nothing Uto… All or nothing. Make it count.”

Uto no longer cared what he looked like. He felt sweaty and hot, his clothes uncomfortably claustrophobic. His heart raced as the mix of fear and pleasure sent the feeling into overdrive. He wanted Dimior and himself naked and close. He wanted her skin touching his as they pailed each other.

He looked at his battlefield and army and then to Dimior. She glanced back at him amusingly. As if daring him to lose now or to remind him what was really at stake here. To further add to her point she stopped her teasing and pulled her shirt free, baring her breasts to him then resumed her handjob.

Struggling to keep himself focused he ordered the charge. Dimior gave out a soft moan and began to beat him off. 

He looked at her briefly again. She was no longer playing with her chest. Instead she had her hand down her shorts, grinding her fingers between her legs. Her face was pained and coated in a thin layer of sweat that shined in the light of the screen. She bucked her hips against herself, letting out pleasant little moans of pleasure with each movement.

She seemed lost a bit herself. Her strokes grew weak and half assed. As if she traded energy from him to herself. It only fueled Uto’s desperation. He was so close to that sweet wonderful climax and now it was fading again. 

“Please Dimior…” He muttered under his breath. 

Dimior responded by grinding herself against her playful fingers. She continued to release those heady, lovely sounding moans. Biting her lip softly and closing her eyes, her head craned backwards.  
“Oh Uto~.” She cooed. 

“Utooo~.” She cooed again. More than any moment he struggled to keep focus on the battle. Those sounds, uttering his name sent him nearly over the edge. What Dimior did next broke him.

She fluttered her eyes, staring weakly at him. She licked her lips as her hands still pressed between her legs. 

“Oh Condese, I can’t take this anymore.” Dimior said in lust filled tones. She released her grip on Uto’s throbbing aching cock, then undid her pants and removed both them and her lacy black and now moist panties, leaving only her black stocking thigh highs and boots.

She got to her knees and kneeled before Uto and brought her face near his twitching dick and grabbed it by the base of the shaft. She gave it a soft gentle lick, dragging her tongue along its underside, her other hand had returned to her crotch, fingers now coated in a thin veneer of her own olive colored juices. She gave the panting, moaning little blue blood another good long lick, sending his lust into greater heights before taking him into her mouth.

“Wait, what… About. The lube?” he asked.  
“I just spit in my hand.” She said back, stopping briefly before continuing. 

If Uto hadn’t been distracted before, then he was now. He no longer paid the game any mind, focused entirely at Dimior and the lovely way her tongue wrapped itself around his dick. How her lips dragged as she pulled herself up slowly, sucking on him all the while. Lacking any other thing to do with his hands, he brought one to her head and let the other fall to his side. She didn’t seem to take offence to it and so, gently he pushed her down. 

She moaned softly as his cock entered her mouth again, moaning in slight surprise as he filled her mouth. For such a small troll, Uto certainly was well endowed. Heck, even by any standards he was blessed in that department that was certain. She liked the sensation, even if it made it hard to really do much with her tongue beyond pressing it against his shaft as she sucked, or flicking the base of his cockhead when it left her mouth. 

Occasionally she would stop the deep throating and focus her attentions to just his head. It gave her a sort of freedom of movement she didn’t have with the whole thing nearly chocking her. She sucked and rolled her tongue around his glans, slightly bringing her head up and down to further get him off, her hand jerking off the rest.

“O-oh crap. Dimior. Dimior I’m gonna. Oh my, that’s good.” He stammered. He was so cute to her, this lovely little blue blood. She loved the ways she could control him as such. She loved those fluttering eyes or that indigo blush on his face. But what she loved most was the gasp he let out when she took his whole cock into her mouth and lingered there for just the briefest of seconds. Dimior did as such, giving him one last suck before bringing her head down quickly and staying there. 

She got the shock of her life next when Uto fripped her hair tightly. Both hands twined between her hair as his hips involuntarily bucked into her face.  
“Oh Dimior. Oh Dimior. OhdimiordimiordimioooRRR- FUCK.” 

And with that, he unloaded into her mouth. 

Dimior’s eyes widened in shock, both hands frozen in place as she felt the spasms of the blue bloods twitching member fill the back of her throat. Desperate to breath she struggled to swallow as much she could before pushing herself of him. Coughing she eyed him. More awed by the sheer brass of the deed than angry; small trails of indigo trailed over her lips and spilled down to the floor. Uto looked horrified.

“Ohcondyohcondyhcondy whathaveIdone?” he fired out. “Oh Condy I am so sorry Dimior I should have warned you.”

“Yes you should have Uto.” She said, wiping some of his spunk off her face. She turned to the screen only to see that in the midst of their little oral session, Uto’s forces had been beaten.

“Aww you didn’t even win the match either. Now I’ll have to punish you.” Dimior said.

“Uhh. Punish?” He muttered out a response, suddenly apprehensive of any further attention by Dimior.

“Why yes sweet Uto! Punish.” Dimior kneeled before the duffel bag and riffled through its contents, pulling free a strap on harness with a rather decently sized dildo attached. Uto’s eyes widened in shock.

“You came early, in my mouth of all places, AND didn’t even have the skill to win the game. So that means I punish you. With this.” She said, shaking the toy for emphasis. Uto didn’t respond. His mouth still hung agape while he stared dumbfounded. 

“Now. Stand up, drop the pants, stand here for a moment.” She pointed in front of the bench. Uto rose to his feet, still silent. As he complied with her order, Dimior also prepped herself, lifting the harness up to her waist and hips then tightening a belt as he removed his clothes. Embarrassed as he was to admit it, His previously limb dick was growing engorged again at the sight of things. 

Dimior pulled free a mid-sized filial pail, then a bottle of lube. Sitting where he had, she lathered a thick layer to her ‘toy’ and ordered Uto to come near and bend over. Gently she pressed a well lubed finger against his hole, causing Uto to shiver at the sudden stimulation. Gently, slowly, she pushed it as far as she could, causing the blue blood to coo softly. 

“Oooo, like that?” She said, pushing another finger deep inside. Almost immediately his cock twitched in response and started to grow stiff again. Gently she prodded and fingered Utolup’s tight ass, getting the cute boy all nice and horny again as she prepped him for his “punishment”.

“All right, now Uto. Take a seat.” She said, gesturing to her strap on and harness. Uto just sighed in resignation. He was defeated now, though the larger part of him wasn’t adverse to his fate. Dimior grasped Uto by his hips, an eager smile on her face. This, this was the moment she’d been leading this whole night up towards. And it was finally here. Gently she lowered him down. 

Uto moaned as he felt the toy press against him, then push itself inside. His eyes widened and he gasped. His cock twitched as Dimior pushed more into him. Gently she pulled or stopped when he seemed to be uncomfortable, then continued when he gave her the okay. 

Little by little she eased into him, tightly grasping him as she brought him near the hilt. Then with a sudden jerk, she put the last inch into him, eliciting a loud moan from the blue blood. Uto shuddered as he sat on her. He gripped her arms tightly, his knuckles turning a faint blue. 

“Oh Condesce, Dimior. That feels…”

“Good~?” She finished for him. Wordlessly he turned to her and nodded. His face was flushed a heavy blue and he looked out of it. Dimior rubbed his back gently, trying to ease any remaining fears or reservations he might have. 

“You’re doing great Uto. Just relax and trust me, you’ll enjoy this more than any hand or blow job. I promise. Let me know if you want me to stop or if it’s too much, okay?” He moaned out a soft ‘okay’ and began to pant.

With the fake cock still in him, Dimior then choose to “grind” Uto against her, pressing the enlarged tip against his prostate as she did. Uto tried and failed to stifle a moan and pressed himself against her as best he could. Feeling she had given him enough time, she slowly pulled him up, causing him to coo softly, and then pushed back into him, all the way back to the hilt, then pulled him up once again, then down, faster this time.

Slowly she began to have him ‘ride’ her in a fashion. Grinding the fake dick into him as she softly yet firmly began to pump his once tight ass. Uto moaned heavily with each slow push, each moan interrupted by a soft gasp, or a labored pant. She increased her rhythm, going faster, stronger at him till she was thrusting into the poor horny boy. Uto tried to mutter things to her, yet was so lost in his delightful lust; all he could do was stammer out an incoherent jumble of words. It delighted her to no end.

In time her thrusts turned into full blown fucking. She slammed the boy down, his back now arched against her, he moaned loudly now, those soft quiet sounds replaced with heady cries of ecstasy. He wanted to be fucked. He wanted her to fuck him. And she was happy to oblige. 

“ohhhghgghh. Condsh. Faaahkkk meee. Pleassshe. Dimooree.”

“Sorrrrryyyy Utolup~ I didn’t hear that. I was too busy pumping your ass full with this nice hard dick of mine.”

She brought a hand to his flapping cock and gripped it firmly. Then got to the point of her intentions and began to jerk him off. No need for foreplay or build up. His dick was already rock hard and pulsing in her hands. Uto gripped her, not to stop, but just to feel her. Dimior began to jerk him off along with plowing his ass. She had trouble at first, finding a nice rythim to match the two but after a while found one that helped complement each other. 

Uto pressed himself against her, his back to her chest. His face was turned to hers and he looked deeply at her with those half open, lust filled fluttering blue eyes of his. Slowly he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply, Dimior returned his gesture and as best she could returning his affection as she fucked and jerked him off. He moaned between kisses and it got her ever more excited. Though the truth was all of it was getting her off. His noises, his face, the way he moved, it was all so good. 

And Uto agreed with her with the way his body seemed to slow down just a bit, as if nearing his orgasm.

“Hold on Uto, hold on! Just a bit longer.” She said. 

“Buaahht. I. Cahhnntt. Tahhke eeettt mucchh.” 

Slowly she changed her pace, grinding the toy cock against Uto, while she sped up her handjob. The boy clenched his legs together and brought his arms downward, squealing as she did. And then with a few jerks, one, two, and three, he finally came. 

It started off slow, first a small bead spurting out, and then followed by thick streams of blue genetic material. Some of it spilled to his lap, coating both his crotch and her hands, the rest just spilled onto the floor into a rapidly growing pool. Uto shuddered intensely; his legs and arms trembled as he unloaded over himself. He moaned softly.

“Oh crap the filial pail! I forgot.” Dimior exclaimed. Suddenly her mood turned into panic when she saw the mess below her. Then from panic into fear when she began to see just how much a mess they had made of their clothes. 

“Ohhhh crap. Oh crap. I did not think this through. Oh man. Those are gonna be stained. Oh crap.”

Slowly she lifted the tired boy off her and quickly undid the strap on harness, tossing it and the lube into the slightly ruined duffle bag. Apprehensively she looked at her clothes. They were ruined, soaked in Uto’s genetic juices. As he gathered enough strength himself, he noticed his clothes hadn’t survived either.

“Oh shiiiitttt. Oh shiiittt. This is bad. I mean, the mess is pretty bad too, but that we can sorta just… run from. But this is really not unnoticeable. Oh man.”  
With no other options left, she and Utolup dressed themselves, disgusted at the mess they had made of and for themselves. The clothes were soggy and horribly uncomfortable, but were all they had.

“What do we do Dimior? We can’t just walk out like this? People will notice us.”

“Yeah I know.” Dimior stood silent for a brief while, her mind churning as she thought up a solution. Finally, after several minutes of panicked silence, one came.

“Okay I got a plan. Hey Uto, who’s hive is closer?”

“Mine. Why?”

“And how fast can you run?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“We’re about to find out…”


End file.
